


Child Lost

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Sex, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Cad was called many things but he couldn't stand the thought of losing a child. But at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand honestly, I want to write more but Its early in the morning and my muses left me in the dust as they drive away laughing T_T

He was panting harshly, dark circles ringing his wary eyes. Both of them had reached the edges of their limits, tired limbs trembled even as their bodies continued what had been forced on them. Obi-Wan let out a groan, eyes rolling into his head as he passed out. He was close too, in both manners of speech. His dick felt like it had been rubbed raw, no doubt Obi-Wan was feeling pretty battered. He pulled away and glanced at the mess, they were both swollen and raw looking.

How many times had they been forced to copulate? Could their species crossbreed? What exactly was Obi-Wan, could he get pregnant? If he could, would he carry children...Would their captors attempt to breed them and force the Jedi Master to bear children? Or would it be him, did they know he could carry, if that had been the case it would have been Obi-Wan penetrating him not the other way around. He flopped onto his side and watched Obi-Wan's chest rise and fall, it was still labored which wasn't surprising how many times they had been forced together, limits had been reached and then overshot. They would just have to figure a way out of this mess, and he was never working for the republic again since that's what had gotten him into this mess. He closed his eyes and fell into exhausted sleep.

* * *

 

He looked completely blank like he had no thoughts in his head. Like the healers hadn’t just said they were going to murder the life inside of him, the life they had been forced to create. “No.” Obi-Wan blinked, eyes still misted over; “I don’t believe that’s your choice alone Kenobi, or did you forget that half of that child is mine?” The Healer, Bant looked quite taken aback; “You can’t force him to give birth to this child! It was rape!” And they were talking about murdering a child.

“But killing that child is alright? My child has no rights because of how they were conceived? That I get no say in whether or not it lives?” Rage burned through his veins, he had always believed in the rights of a barer. That they were allowed a choice, but now when it hit so close to home… This was his child and they were going to die unless he said something. “There has to be some way to save the child's life without forcing Kenobi to bare it surely!” They were close to the Kaminioan’s who were the most cutting edge in technology and living beings.

Bant frowned; “It’s highly experimental at this stage and the child could die in the process…” But that wasn’t telling him no that his child had to die. “And the Barer?” She shook her head; “It has the potential to harm the bearer, but, not a high chance.” She looked at Kenobi who still seemed quite lost, what had she given him and what kind of healer expected a man under the influence of drugs to make a life or death decision?

“Talk to him about it when your drugs wear off if he still agrees with murder then damn both of you to hell.” And he walked away before he was tempted to start yelling at them. The temple was huge, he’d known that given he had been in it once before, but to be allowed to wander off. Well, they couldn’t blame him if he chose to look around. He walked for what felt like forever and found himself in a room full of children… Mostly toddlers, a few older children but not by much and a knee-jerk reaction caught him off guard, tears springing to his eyes. His child could end up here and never know him.

He knew they would never give him the child, he was a criminal still in the eyes of the republic. His child would grow up thinking he had either abandoned them or they would never know and maybe never wonder about him. A sick twist in his gut had him stumbling away from the room full of children playing their games.

He had never wanted to be a father, never wanted hatchlings because he had been so bent on being a bounty hunter and getting out of the Ghetto he’d grown up in. But now, knowing that his child would either never have the chance to live or to ever meet him or at least know him as their father...It hurt as nothing else had in his life. Was this what being a parent was like? The pain if a child was sick or near death...Or not even going to be given the chance at life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part felt really sad and also a bit rushed, I decided to write a second and still vague as crap chapter lol
> 
> I feel like this topic is extremely touchy and for good reason! I feel like this is a topic that can be difficult for many people and I don't mean to trigger anyone, with that said I kind of want to say there is at least a happyish ending

I shivered as pain coursed through my body. The healing halls...When had we been rescued? "Obi-Wan?" I relaxed at Bant's voice. Of course, she would be the one to look over me. "Hello, Bant." She smiled lightly at me. "How are you feeling?" Not great, but I'd obviously been weaned off of painkillers. "Could be better." She frowned; "I'm sorry, but I needed to you to have a clear mind for a conversation." I wondered what she meant, had something happened the required me to have to be able to make decisions? "Bant?" She let out a deep breath; "I am about to tell you something rather shocking, and I need your consent for something." Oh force, was I dying? "I will endeavor to be level-headed." She shook her head; "You're pregnant." I shivered, I was...I was with child? Cad's no doubt.

What should I do? "I...I am?" She nodded and I pressed a hand to my stomach. I had a life growing inside of me, guess I wasn't going to be on the front lines anytime soon. "Bane's?" She nodded and I let out a breath, would the child be able to live? Bane was after all Duro which were a cold-blooded species, could a warm-blooded Stewjonian and a cold-blooded Duro have children? "What are the chances it would make it full term?" Bant looked surprised, but why should she be surprised that I wanted to know my child's chances? "I. It's unclear. But...Well, I suppose you were drugged to the gills, of course." She had muttered that last bit, but what happened for her to? Oh, Force; "It was foreign to me Bant, I wasn't nearly as aware as I am now, Of course, I would have freaked out and wanted a foreign force signature away from my body."

She nodded; "I'm sorry I was freaking out myself, to be honest." I chuckled; "I suppose it is a bit odd, why my race can have both genders bare children I will never understand." She smiled at me. "So what are you going to do?" There wasn't much to do was there? "Figure out how I can still help in this war while pregnant and not lose my mind and what Cad wants to do." Bant snorted; "Oh I know what he wants, he wants the child to live and he doesn't give a damned otherwise." Had the two of them argued? "I suppose I'm not well enough to go hunt him down yet?" She nodded, eyes saddened, "Not yet, but you should be cleared by tomorrow."

 

 

 


End file.
